Liar
by GayxLord
Summary: This is about Lightning and Fang. Lightning doesn't remember what happened last night, only that the one person she thought was there for her wasn't always there. AU. Rated T for language


_Hey this is my 2nd fanfic so hope you enjoy. The bold italicized text doesn't mean they're shouting. Please write a review!_

* * *

 _Ugh. How did this happen? I swear, this is the last time I'm getting drunk like that. Why is it so bright? And cold?_ I slowly start to open my eyes and curse at the light that starts to pierce my eyes. It's like the sun's telling me, "Don't get up yet." _Well too bad. I'm getting up._ I try to get up and slowly open my eyes again until I get the urge to shut my eyes and duct tape them shut. _What the hell is she doing here? Just what happened last night? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid._ A familiar sleeping woman with wild black hair lay on my tousled bed with half the sheets on floor while the other half, covering her… ooh SHIT.

I look down and release all the air I didn't know I was holding in. _Whew. For a second there I thought… wait a minute, why is Fang undressed? Drunk maybe? Got a little too hot? Well, time to wake her up… or actually, Nah._ I slowly slip out of my bed, trying not to wake her up. Tip-toeing to the kitchen, I start brewing some coffee I know will zap some energy into me. I take a quick look at my alarm clock next to Fang's head and realize that my shift started two hours ago. _Are you serious? It's this late? I was supposed to be down at the station two hours ago. God, I hope Amodar doesn't give me hell. Even though he and my dad were buddy-buddy he still treats me like crap. I bet it's because I bit him when dad tried to introduce me to him._

While I was reminiscing about my father, I failed to notice two arms slip to my waist and a little weight press against my shoulder. _Dammit Fang. I swear I'm going to kill you._ "5…4…3…2… Fang."

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine." _Don't grin at me like that. You're a dead man._ "Fang. Don't let me get to one." She knows I'm pissed off because she gives my waist a tight squeeze before placing her hands on the mug I handed her. "Geez, you should learn how to enjoy other people's company."

"Fang. I'm going to work. You should leave too. Even though it's only 8:45, you should be opening the bar already. There are probably a few day drinkers waiting for you. On a second thought I'll drop you off." I walk into my bed room and throw my uniform on, the one that's not stained in blood and ripped to shreds. _Come to think of it, where did these tears come from?_ "FANG! What happened last night? More importantly, what happened to my uniform? It looks like-" I walk back into the kitchen and I discover an unconscious Fang on the floor, laying in a pool of blood. "FANG! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

I slide my hands under her back so I can pull her out of the pool of blood. _Where did she get these wounds from? Wait, is that why my uniform is like that?_ _ **NEVERMIND THAT! SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION RIGHT NOW!**_ _What the hell was that? Who are you?_ _ **THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! HELP FANG! PLEASE LIGHTNING!**_ The voice boomed inside my head telling me to help Fang and that it wasn't the time for asking questions. Whoever that voice was, she was right.

"Hang on Fang! I'm going to call 911! Just don't go!" I ran to the counter to grab my phone and dial 911. _Stupid touch screen! All this blood is in the way!_ I wipe the blood onto my uniform and try again.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

 _"_ I need an ambulance right away! A civilian is bleeding out on my floor so send them quickly! This is sergeant. Farron!" I left my phone on the counter so I could stop the bleeding. _Where is it? If I don't find it, she's going to die. Hopefully I didn't use all of it. Aha! Here we go._ I pull a clear glass bottle with a blue shimmering liquid inside it. I dash to Fang's side, knocking over several things on my way there. I tilt her head back, slightly open her mouth and pour the liquid down her throat. "*cough* *cough* Ughhh. What the… hell was that?"

"Hold on, let me check your wound." I turn Fang on her side just in time to witness the last of her flesh fuse back together as if nothing happened. "Serah. Vanille. I'm sorry." _Sorry? Sorry for what?_ _ **SHE'S TALKING TO ME.**_ _ **HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! OOH A BUTTERFLY.**_ _What the hell? Whoever you are, can you stop talking?_ The voices stopped and my ears were filled with Fang's sputtering "Shhh. Don't say anything right now. All you need is rest. I called an ambulance, they're on their way so just go to sleep." Fang once again, went limp in my arms.

"WHERE IS THE BLEEDING CIVILIAN?!" A tall man dressed in a paramedic's uniform towered me after I wave his way. He was accompanied by several others. After Fang was lifted from my arms and placed into the paramedic's I can sense the shock and confusion emanating from him. He decides to say nothing though. "Please take care of her." He simply nods and takes Fang into the ambulance along with the others.

 ** _HEY! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?_** ** _HEY! HOW COME YOU GET TO SAY SOMETHING TOO? NO FAIR! SERAH! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? YOU NEVER LET ME TALK TO LIGHTNING!_** _Serah? Wait, is that Vanille? I thought you guys were… dead? Who are you two? Serah and Vanille died two years ago._ _ **WELL, NOT US. YOU SEE WE ARE FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. SO IS FANG.**_ _What?_


End file.
